Is this my end?
by TheRougeMage
Summary: Just a little Fanfic idea I got after watching I am Legend


I got this idea from I am Legend

My heart pounded heavily against my aching chest, my feet burned with pain. It had happened. The End.

I ran along a deserted road that paved its way up to the front of a large skyscraper, its broken iron structure looking like it was to give way any second, and glass walls that were fractured and scratched. I begged my body to go on, but it grew weak with exhaustion. I heard a screech from behind, I didn't need to look behind to know who, I mean… what is was. It was them, the ones that were infected by the plague. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was running and tripped, my knee hit the ground hard. I instantly rolled over onto my back and winced in pain as I grabbed hold of my leg, blood already caked my jeans. There was the same screech again, only closer this time and adrenaline surged into my chest. I leapt awkwardly to my feet and started limping towards the tall skyscraper, its presence growing ever so closer.

_Come on Cassandra! _I begged, as I dragged my leg along the ground, _you can make it. Don't give up now! _

I turned my head for a brief second and almost screamed. Right behind me, as long as the width of the road was a wall of mindless bodies, all with their blood-shot eyes on me. And they were gaining fast. My body grew as heavy as lead. I stopped and the adrenaline began to leave my heart.

_Why was there any point?_ I thought, _I'll die anyway_.

I stood there panting heavily before tilting my head to look up at the sepia tinted sky. The world had been so beautiful before it had happened. I guess that no one cared what might happen, they were all living in the present. I let my head sag as it dropped limply, it bounced against my chest before resting. Lying in front of my feet, was a newspaper that had dirty footprint marks all over it.

There was a small article with the title; Is This The End? Underneath the title, was a small grainy picture that had a human-like face, staring at the camera. Its facial features, however, were anything but human. Its mouth bared yellow, canine like teeth, its eyes were black and blood-shot. I turned around once more and realised that I was being chased and hunted by literally hundreds of these faces. Human instincts kicked in and then, all of a sudden, I was determine to survive. Ignoring the pain in my knee, I started running for the skyscraper again. A small cheesy grin crawled its way onto my face as I reached the steps, but then it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

The door to the skyscraper was a large, revolving door. It creaked and groaned like my grandfather did during his nap as I pushed on it. Alongside the door, were glass panes that looked into the foyer. On the ground, near one of the glass panes, was a brick. I picked it up and without a moment of hesitation, threw it at the glass. It shattered instantly, millions of small shards falling to the floor. There was another screech from behind, this one was far too close for comfort. I leaped through the hole in the glass and made my way to the stairs. The pain that screamed in my knee returned, as I climbed the red velvet stairs, making my way to the top floor. Once I reached the top, I put my hands on my knees and bent over trying to catch my breath. Looking up, I made the decision of entering the closest room on the right. As I swung open the door I saw an empty room, no bigger than my old bedroom. On the right hand side, there was a small little office setup; a chair, a desk, a computer and piles of paper work. Along the wall that faced the city were three small windows, each emitting a pathetic beam of brown-stained sunlight. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the desk. With a quick swipe along the desk with my hands it was cleared, papers flew upwards and the computer hit the ground with a hollow _thud. _I pushed the desk in front of the door and placed the chair awkwardly underneath to barricade myself in the room.

I limped over to a corner and pressed my back hard against it. With a really long sigh, I slid down the wall with a small wince of pain. I huddled as far I could go into the corner, trying to protect myself. I let out a quick gasp as my hand brushed harshly over the wound on my knee. The light in the room slowly started to disappear as clouds rolled in front of the sun. The building was suddenly quiet, almost too quiet. I looked down at my hands, they were shaking like mini earthquakes. Mini earthquakes that were covered with blood. A small tear escaped my eye and then they all flowed out.

"Why me?"I cried weakly.

The silence was broken when I heard glass shattering nearby. It came from underneath me. I continued to cry, ignoring my mind telling me to be quiet. Then there was any eerie tap against one of the windows. I slowly turned my quivering head around to see what had made that noise. The clouds up above let out a flash of lighting and I could see a face with blood-shot eyes. I let out a high pitched scream and the face responded with a shrill cry of rage. Thunder boomed overhead and his fist pounded against the glass. A large crack appeared. I let my head grow heavy and it fell into my hands. There was another sharp cracking noise. I continued to weep, wishing I could go back to the life I had before this. There was a loud smash as the glass gave way and shards flew all about the room. I let out another scream, tears now stung my eyes.

This was it. The end… my end.


End file.
